


Driving

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Reader is Hotch's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Hiya! Please could you do another request where the reader is Hotch’s teenage daughter and she is starting to learn how to drive and Hotch teaches her but he’s scared that she will crash the car or something and when they go out to drive chaos happens like driving in to bins and hotch is shouting at her to stop and screams whilst trying to get out of the car and when its about to crash hotch wakes up and it turns out to be a dream and in the real lesson everything goes well and she drives fine





	Driving

My daughter and me were getting into the car as I started to teach you how to drive. It was terrifying to say the least. I have this unrealistic fear that you’re going to crash the car or get in an accident. We were in an empty parking lot with a bunch of bins at other end from where we were.

“Just remember, take it easy on the gas peddle,” I reminded you. “And-”

“Dad, I think I got it,” You said as you put the key in the ignition. “Both Uncle Derek and Uncle David have given me tips on how to drive and that the car is basically my baby and how I have to take care of it.” 

I laughed as I imagined the both of them taking her aside to tell her to keep the car clean and how not to be a stupid driver. We put our seat belts on.

Soon enough, we were started toward the garbage bin at a relatively medium speed but we weren’t slowing down. The bins were getting closer and closer and (Y/N) wasn’t slowing. Within seconds, we crashed into the garbage bins.

I woke up and got up and rushed to (Y/N) room. I opened the door and looked at you to make sure that were OK. I saw that you were still sleeping and signed. I closed your door again and went back to my own room. I looked at the mirror and it was still hours before we were going to practice driving.  
*  
“Oh, don’t underestimate me dad,” (Y/N) said with a smirk as we closed the door of the car and put our seat belts on.

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” I said remembering the dream. We were in the same setting as the dream.

You started slowly, then slowly getting faster and turning to the right. After going a couple feet you turned to the left.

“What happened? You were doing so well,” I said with a smile.

“I don’t want to rush,” You said as you started moving again. You drove a bit more, taking several turns at different speeds and then positioned the car so I could easily get out of the parking lot.

“Oh, wow that went better than I thought it going to go,” I said with smile as I looked over at you in the driver’s seat. You gave me a small hit on the arm that didn’t really hurt.

“Come one, let’s go home,” You said with a smile as you got out of the car.


End file.
